


Night Time Tears

by Chibighoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Because I couldnt, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader needs a fucking hug, Sad Reader, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibighoul/pseuds/Chibighoul
Summary: Need a fucking hug.





	Night Time Tears

I couldn't do it anymore. As I laid in my mess of a bed, comforter strewn across me, my sheets messed up, and my pillows awkwardly placed. I had my face pushed in my pillow so deep that is was difficult to breath. Although, the heavy crying I was doing wasn't helping either. 

Tears stained my rosey cheeks as I whipped my runny nose. ‘I couldn't do it anymore’ kept running through my mind as I sat up and brought knees to my chest. The night was progressively getting worse and I couldn't think of who to go to. Well...that wasn't completely true. There was one person, but I knew he would laugh at my weakness, he would laugh at my need for comfort and affection. But, it was worth a shot.

I heaved heavily and brushed my legs over the side of my bed. I breathed in deeply a few times before I mustered up the strength to the leave the confinements of my safe haven. I wrapped one of his button downs around me from a previous night and slid on slippers.

I grabbed a blanket and securely wrapped it around my shaking shoulders. Then I proceeded to sneak through the hallways, hoping no one else would see the pathetic state I was in. 

I tried to stifle the sniffles coming from me and the sorrowful whimpers making their way from my lips. However, they still made a small echo within the abandoned hallways.

I finally reached his place. I raised my arm shakily to his door, but I couldn't force myself to knock. I just stood outside of his door with a panged anxiety rushing through my chest cavity. I aloud a few a sobs to leak through me and sank to my knees in front of his door. He was in front of me but so out of reach. I couldn't stand the thought of knocking and seeing him opening the door with disgusted face, or a pitiful expression, or one that clearly said how weak I was. More pained sobs left my trembling lips.

Then I heard a creak and the soft thuds ofs ock on wooden floors. A weak light made its way from the opening room.

“Oh my god Darling, what is wrong?” A smooth drawl made its way to my buzzing ears. My only reaction was more sobs and whimpers. I suddenly felt a warm body drape over me and a pair of strong arms surround me.

“Darling, sweetpea please look at me and tell me what's wrong,” there it was again. That sweet southern drawl. 

“I...I...c-can’t do it anymore,” I whimpered.

“What ya mean by that honey,” he questioned. He slowly slid back from me and put as strong hand under my chin to encourage met to look up. He did it so gently that I'm pretty sure he thought I would break. He wasn't wrong. I kept trying to stifle my sobs, but that's when he picked me up princess style and took me towards his bed. I curled further into his warmth and whimpered at his careful touch.

He softly laid me into his bed and joined soon after. Once he wrapped me up into his chest is when I let it all come undone. I allowed ugly sobs to rack through my body and allowed the rainstorm of tears to drip down my cheeks. I could tell the salty tears were soaking into his T-shirt, but I didn't care. I confessed my fear of what he would think of me.

“Shh darlin’, you're one of the strongest people I know. I don't know what I'd do without ya honey.” He ran his hand through my hair and kissed the top of my head in reconciliation. 

After a couple of more moments the sobbing stopped and he drew back to look down at me.

“Damn darlin’, even with tear stained cheeks you're the most beautiful women I ever laid eyes on,” he removed the tears dripping down with his thumb and peppered my face with light kisses. 

My head lightly pulsed from the previous breakdown, but my heart was swollen with relief. As I drifted off into a peaceful sleep I heard the sweet, sweet words from a smooth, southern accent, “I love you, (y/n)."


End file.
